Elliot
Elliot is the deuteragonist of the ''Open Season'' franchise. He is the best friend of Boog, the husband of Giselle, the father of Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis, and Ursa's brother-in-law. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! ''Open Season In ''Open Season, Elliot is first seen tied to a truck that belongs to Shaw, appearing to be killed, with his tongue sticking out. Soon, Boog wakes him up by poking him with a stick, and Elliot begs Boog to untie him, and he (Boog) does so. Later that night, Elliot arrives at Boog's house and sneaks him out and brings him over to the Puni Mart, where they get intoxicated with candy and throw a massive party. The police then arrive, and while Elliot manages to escape, Boog is taken back to his home, where Beth scolds Boog and sends him off to bed. One day, at the Timberline talent show, Shaw pursues Elliot, who hides with Boog. Elliot comes out of the curtains, and the crowd mistake Elliot for a donkey. Boog pulls Elliot back in, and the crowd thinks Boog is trying to kill the "donkey". During the chaos, Shaw arrives and is about to shoot Boog, but the bear is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. Beth also shoots Elliot, and Gordy convinces Beth to send the duo off into the forest. Throughout the film, Boog is highly irritated by Elliot, but by the very end of the film, they become very good friends. ''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run ''Coming soon! ''Open Season 2 In ''Open Season 2, Elliot is about to get married to the doe of his life (Giselle). However, during the wedding, Elliot sees his canine friend Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners, campers Bob and Bobbie. Elliot explains the whole story to the other wilds, and they all hatch a mission to go save Weenie. Boog, Elliot, Giselle, McSquizzy, Serge and Deni, and Buddy went on a long journey to rescue Mr. Weenie, but at the end, they finally manage to save him and the domestics (Roberto, Stanley and Roger, Rufus, and Charlene), who used to work for Fifi. Elliot and Giselle finally get married, but at the big finish of "Close to You," Elliot's remaining antler falls off, which frustrates him. ''Open Season 3 In ''Open Season 3, Elliot, who is once again slightly older, and Giselle are now husband and wife, and have children of their own: their two daughters Gisela and Giselita, and their youngest son Elvis. When Boog goes to Russia to try and make new friends, Elliot and the others go on another mission to save Boog (along with Ursa, a Russian female grizzly). At the film's climax, the guys trip finally comes, and Elvis is also going. Personality Elliot is shown to be energetic, annoying, and unintelligent at times. Despite being stupid, he is also shown to be quite smart. Also, he is sometimes shown as a leader because of his complicated plans, though Boog is actually the true leader. Quotes ''Open Season ''Coming soon! Half doe, half buck. I'm a duck! I killed a man! Finished (Boog moans ''Open Season 2 ''Coming soon! ''Open Season 3 ''Coming soon! Trivia * In Open Season 2, Elliot was rumored to be voiced by Ashton Kutcher again, but it was revealed that Joel McHale voiced him. ** As well, he is repeatedly thought to be the main protagonist, when it is really Boog. * It was rumored that Joel McHale would come back in Open Season 3, but it was revealed that Matt Taylor replaced him. Gallery Elliot deer.jpg Elliot .jpg Elliot 2.jpg Elliot 3.jpg show.jpg elliot.jpg|Elliot in Open Season 2 References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Animals